The present invention relates to a system and method for exchanging data between a round of ammunition and a fire control system and, more particularly, to a system and method for doing so after the round has been loaded into a gun and is ready for firing.
Some modern "smart" ordinance including warheads and projectiles incorporate processor-based fuzes, sensors and similar devices which allow the behavior or the warheads and projectiles subsequent to launch to be programmed to behave according to instructions and data loaded into the processors before launch. For example, an explosive projectile can be programmed to explode at various times after launch, at various distances from the gun, or, if the fuze is provided with an appropriate proximity sensor, at various distances from the target. In the case of a round that is fired from a gun, this programming usually is done before the round is loaded into the gun for firing, by entering the appropriate data into the memory of the fuze. This data entry step is inconvenient in the heat of battle. In addition, if a reset is required, the round must be unloaded, reset, and reloaded.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a system and method for exchanging data between a fire control system of a gun and a "smart" round after the round has been loaded in the gun and is ready to fire, without unloading the round.